Everywhere
by Sweet-Pea-Angel4127
Summary: A sweet little story about Ginny falling for a man she remembers, but thought it could never be. Has a really cute ending! TxG! Please R&R!


This is dedicated to my favorite Fan Fiction author, Kimmy Sama. This story is all about Virginia and Tom. I involved a song that I thought fit it like a glove! Michelle Branch's "Everywhere". The italics are the song (DUH) and the bold are Ginny's thoughts! I hope everyone enjoys. Please R&R!!!!! ~*~*~*~ AngelEyes  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
EVERYWHERE TO ME By Sweet Pea  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere.  
  
Sitting by the window in her dorm room, Ginny Weasely watched as the hard rain fell over the grounds like sheets of water. Curled up in the corner of the window seat, her knees to her chest and her long red curls falling around her form, she seemed almost like a statue. Her body only moved with the slow breaths she took, her eyes only blinked to keep back the tears. Her only friend was off, more than likely trying to keep her brother, Ron, and his best friend, the FAMOUS Harry Potter, out of trouble. But what did Ginny care about them? It had seemed lately they wanted less and less to do with the young teen. She felt like an outcast. There was only one person who understood her. but he was gone from her life now. Taken from her by people who didn't understand. She knew in her heart he wasn't going to kill her. He had told her so. And Thomas Marvolo Riddle NEVER went against something he said. She closed her eyes and took in a long, slow breath. There were the tears again. It had been days since she'd had a decent night of sleep. Dreams of him haunting her awoke her constantly throughout the night. And now she had no one to talk to, no one to confide her every secret and desire in. He was gone. Calm yourself, Gin! He's gone. he'll never be back.  
  
She felt the warmth of the liquid that flowed down her cheek just then. She closed her eyes and moved her head so that her face was hidden in her knees. She needed him. He told her that he had needed her. But why can't anyone understand that? Her body now shook with harsh sobs as she finally let her emotions come out. He always said not to be afraid to feel.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look you're never there And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
As she sat there, crying softly, a gentle hand reached out for her. It stroked her tumbling red curls. The hand went down her back in a soothing touch. Ginny just thought it was her imagination. She knew that touch, but it couldn't be. So she just sat there, not daring to lift her head for the fear the touch would vanish if she looked up. I wish it were really you Tom. You here, comforting me like you always did. She felt the touch stop, but it still lingered over her skin. She heard the crack of knees as someone knelt down next to her.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
"Forgive me, dear dear Ginny." It couldn't be. how. She quickly looked up. She must be dreaming. He couldn't really be there. be right next to her. But unlike her fear had told her, when her chestnut eyes opened and looked over, there he was. Kneeling beside her, his hand still on her back and his usually cold blue eyes looking into her with such warmth and caring. "Why couldn't it be? Do you not wish me to be here, with you right now?" He looked puzzled as those warm eyes scanned her form.  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that you might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me  
  
She just sat there for a moment. Her own eyes looking over him. Could it really be? Has he really come for me? She reached out her hand a bit slowly, still afraid that if she moved to quickly he'd just vanish. But her hand brushed over warm skin, the skin of his soft cheek. His eyes stared into hers with amusement. He seemed to smile as her gentle voice floated into his ears. "It's real. you're real? Tom?" She smiled more. She was the only being alive he let call him that. He hated his name, hated his father and the name that cursed him. His hand touched her own. His warm flesh caressed hers and she had to close her eyes. His other hand reached up and wiped the fresh stream of tears from her cheek. She shuddered at his touch.  
  
And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so  
  
"It's really me, Virginia. I'm right here for you." He watched her, enjoying being close to her again. Her eyes opened once more and looked into his. She didn't blush like she used to or giggle like a little girl. She just smiled. He was overtaken with the happiness in her smile. She nodded to him, almost like she was saying she understood. He stood once more and reached down to pull her to her feet. She held onto him, still looking deeply into his eyes. "Not going to talk Ginny?" He smiled and leaned his face to hers. He had wanted to kiss her for so long. Watching her everyday, just waiting for when she would need him. His eyes closed and his lips brushed hers, but didn't kiss farther. He wanted her to react, to give into him. Would she? Is she still to innocent to love him? Then he felt it, her own lips respond to his. The pressed to his. He's kissing me! Tom is really here, kissing me! His own thoughts laughed at hers. Still so young, but more mature than the last time they had met. When he pulled back from her, his thoughts wondered just how old she was now. He opened his eyes and watched her do the same. His voice was husky and gentle as he spoke to her. "You've grown so much Ginny. I almost don't recognize you. So beautiful and lovely." Ah, there was the blush he remembered. She was still so innocent and it was her innocence that allured him so much to her. "How old are you now?" His eyes bore into her own. "I'm sixteen." She smiled. Sweet sixteen. And sweet she was, in taste and essence. He smiled a wide grin and quickly lifted her into his strong arms, cradling her like a baby. "Ah, so young you are!" He laughed and winked at her. "And you Tom! You are the same age!" She giggled softly and held to him tightly.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone  
  
For the rest of the evening they stayed up in her dorm room. He lay on her bed, the heavy curtains around it drawn. Ginny was cuddled up to his side, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her back. They talked of everything from her classes to the current events. Tom always seemed interested in what was going on in the current wizarding world. She giggled as he told silly jokes and tickled her. He laughed and smiled as she did the same to him. The hours seemed to just pass by until Ginny fell fast asleep in his arms. The last thing she remembered was feeling his lips kiss hers and his soft voice wishing her sweet dreams.  
  
You're in everyone I see So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
The next morning, her lips still held a smile. She stretched her arms above her head and opened her eyes. Reaching over for him her voice called out softly. "Tom?" But just like it was all a dream, he had vanished. She lay alone in her bed, his goodnight kiss still lingering on her lips. She lay on her back and closed her eyes. Was it all a dream? But his voice echoed softly in her ears. "Good morning my dear Ginny." He had poked his head through the curtains and set a tray full of breakfast food. She quickly opened her eyes and sat right up. "TOM!" He smiled and climbed back into her bed, reaching for her. He placed his lips to hers and then smiled. "Lets eat! I'm starved!!" And he winked at her.  
  
The end!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope everyone liked! I hope to write more soon. But not to this story. Just another story about my favorite Hogwarts couple! Please R&R!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ Sweet Pea 


End file.
